Swings
by taggerung0254
Summary: A oneshot Yuffentine. Just a small amount of fluff at the end. Not sure what made me write this, but hey, it's here and not floating in my head making me nuts. I want a 'fluff' genre, don't you guys?


**Another oneshot. I'm going to make a lot of these, I think. Read and enjoy! **

**I don't own FF VII or any of the characters. I'd be rich else, and my stories would be movies. :)**

The park was deserted at this time of night. It was a new playground made for the children of the city, donated by the Shinra Company. It had flowers marking it's borders along with a fence, and actual grass on the inside. It was a happy addition to the lives of the children of Midgar. They used it everyday, some of them having to be pried away from it at night.

Two swings were occupied, though. One by a red-haired Turk and the other by a usually happy and hyper-active ninja. They were both loud-mouthed and enthusiastic about everything they did. Reno kept his concealed but for a constant smirk on his face. Yuffie simply let it be shown.

They were sitting on the swings, unusually quiet as they swung gently back and forth.

"Yuffie, you've got to let this go..." Yuffie stopped swinging, feet dragging on the ground. She dropped her head into her hands with shoulders slumped. "It isn't healthy. He doesn't love you."

"You think I don't know that?" She said into her hands. "I KNOW he doesn't love me."

"Then why-"

"You can't help who you love!" Yuffie jumped off the swing, pacing in front of Reno. He stayed put, still swaying back and forth.

"He's in love with a dead chick, Yuffie. Isn't that a hint that he's not the right guy?"

"I KNOW. I know. I can't help it! I just..." She trailed off, trying to find a way to express her thoughts. "I know Vincent doesn't love me. He never will. And that hurts. It hurts to say it, to think it. I can't tell you how many times I've cried cause he isn't and can't be mine. He loves Lucrecia."

"Idiot too, for passing you up."

"I can't compete with her. Have you ever SEEN a picture of that woman?" Reno shook his head 'no'. "She's beautiful. Tall and graceful and smart and talented and BEAUTIFUL, Reno. She's beautiful like in a fairy tale. She's got long hair and manners and the way she moves, I bet every male eye was on her no matter where she went. She could wear a potato sack and be beautiful." Yuffie wrapped her arms around her middle. "She's everything I'm not."

"What the hell? Where'd you get that from?"

"I'm not a beauty, Reno, not like she was. Not like Tifa or Aeris or Elena. I'm not tall, and the only time I'm graceful is in a fight. I can't dance or sing or play an instrument. No one looks twice at me when I'm with Tifa or 'Lena. No one in their right mind would love me. I'm annoying and loud and skinny and short."

"But I love you, Yuff."

"You don't count, you're gay."

"So? I still love you." Yuffie gave him the ghost of a smile.

"But you know what? I can do something Lucrecia can't. I can make Vinnie smile. I've even got him to laugh a few times." She paused, but Reno remained silent. "THAT'S what makes it worth it, Reno. No matter how much it hurts, or how many times I cry myself to sleep cause I'm alone and I'll most likely always be alone. Those few times I get him to smile at me are worth all the heartache."

"Yuffie..."

"Is that what you truly think, Yuffie?"

Yuffie whirled at the sound of another voice, Reno jumping to his feet, gun drawn and aimed at the intruder. Yuffie whimpered and hid her face as she turned around. The intruder was none other than Vincent Valentine. He walked forward calmly, barely eyeing the gun Reno aimed at his head. Reno sighed loudly and glared at Vincent while putting the gun away. He stopped just short of Yuffie.

"Is it?" Yuffie didn't answer. "I cause you heartache, yet you try to make me smile?" She still didn't respond to him. "I do not love Lucrecia, Yuffie. Not any more." Vincent placed both hands gently on her shoulders, as though he feared she would run away. Yuffie trembled slightly at his touch. "You are the one I love."

"What?" Yuffie asked, finally facing Vincent. Her eyes were wide with shock. He brushed a lock of hair from her face with a finger, barely touching her skin.

"I never thought that you would feel anything for me but friendship. Now I hear that you love me, yet I cause you pain. Forgive me for not speaking sooner, Yuffie."

"Vinnie..." Yuffie leaned forward, her head resting on Vincent's chest.

"Never speak of yourself like that again. Fairy tale beauty is just that, a fairy tale. I find you quite beautiful, as do many others." Yuffie snorted at his words. "It's true. I get jealous, knowing you could have any of them you wanted."

"I just want you, Vinnie." Her voice was soft, but certain.

"Then you will have me."

Reno walked away from them silently. Not that they would notice him or anything else, but he was being cautious. He was smiling, and for once, it wasn't a smirk or grin. His best friend finally got her wish. He would wait until tomorrow to wring the juicy details out of her. He'd let her be happy tonight.

**How'd you like it? I hope you did. I love Yuffentines, I just never write them. **

**Review please! Thanks a heap.**

**Tagg**


End file.
